


Noir Ou Blanc

by MagicFishHook



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Scars, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFishHook/pseuds/MagicFishHook
Summary: Javert can't stop kissing Valjean's old Bagne scars, as if he was trying to clean them from his body with his lips. Valjean can't stop staring at this beautiful man, his former hunter, with scars of his own because of his life in La Force. The only one who knows and loves him, with his crimes and his past.





	Noir Ou Blanc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuCephei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuCephei/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> The name, Noir Ou Blanc, is from the Les Miserables French concept album from 1980, it's the suicide of Javert, sung by Jacques Mercier. I thought I will change it this time, that instead of dying; Javert lives and forgives. I love his voice in this version.


End file.
